Twilight: The Real Epilogue
by Tattoo Alchemist
Summary: Nothing is as it seems. Bella Swan has the life that she wants with her husband, Edward Cullen, and their beautiful daughter, Renesmee. But is it real?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyright of "Twilight", as well as any other songs, books, movies, or character references made in this fan fiction. All Copyrights Belong to their respective Owners.

© Twilight – Stephanie Meyer

Twilight: The Real Epilogue

A Fan Fiction One-Shot

By

Tattoo Alchemist

It was another peaceful day at the Cullen household. Bella Cullen, her husband Edward and their daughter Reneseme were sitting and watching the fire. It was hard to believe all that they had gone through and all because Bella had made the choice to come to Forks, Washington. She met the man that she knew was going to make her happy forever. Their love would last an eternity.

Reneseme turned her cute little face up to her parents and said, "I love you mommy and daddy."

"We love you too, sweetheart," Bella said running her hand over her daughter's hair.

"And so do I," Edward whispered into Bella's ear.

"Everything is so wonderful." Bella said.

But she didn't notice that someone was looking in on them. In fact she was completely oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by Doctor Herbert Issac, a new psychiatrist at the Fairfax Behavior Health hospital.

Doctor Issac was a very lanky man, roughly in his early fifties a receding hairline with peppered gray hair. He looked in on the patient through the small window in the locked door. She was still sitting in the corner with her back against one of the walls and she was running her hand over a pillow in the same way that a mother runs her hand over a child's head.

"Doctor Issac?" Someone called from his left.

He looked and found Doctor Lewis Oswald, one of the more tenuous members of the staff at Fairfax, a man around the same age as Doctor Issac but very tall, roughly six foot seven, curly brown hair that was starting to gray around his ears, and a rather large nose that people made fun of him for but he always took it in the greatest of strides.

"Here's the chart you asked for," Doctor Oswald said handing the folder to Issac.

Opening it he began to read it aloud,

"Patient's name: Bella Swan," He began, "Age, Eighteen years old. She was admitted only six months ago."

"Yes," Doctor Oswald concurred, "however, her strange behavior didn't start until she was seventeen. According to her parents, Rene and Charlie Swan, she moved to Forks, Washington at that age. And her father notes that after she started school there that's when she began to exhibit her symptoms with a boy by the name of Edward Cullen."

"Edward Cullen…" Issac said flipping through the file, "Ah, here we are, 'according to Edward Cullen's statement, she began meeting and dating this young man for over a month. Even going so far as to having a sexual relationship. However, after this consummation, Edward broke up with her to pursuit another woman.'"

"You'd think that would have been the end of it," Oswald tagged off, "but the symptoms grow worse when she starts upon stalking behavior of Edward Cullen. Such as one particular incident when the Cullen family had called the police for finding Bella Swan on the roof of their home looking in on Edward's bedroom."

"Was she detained after that?" Issac asked.

"I'm afraid not," Oswald answered, "Her father is the Chief of Police and so he allowed her to go free on the condition that she sees a counselor. The counselor, Lydia Harvey, whom we contacted, said that Bella was in a very deep state of depression after the breakup. During their sessions it was noted that 'Bella would have a very far off look in her eyes as if she were dreaming something wonderful'. But at the same time she said something that was frightening."

Oswald pointed to the spot in the file, "She would sigh, 'If Edward was to leave me I don't think I'd have the will to live, just like Juliet.'"

Issac looked and saw a photocopy of the counselors notes and saw what she had written was exactly as Oswald had said. Word for word.

"There's also physical evidence," Oswald continued, "that on more than one occasion she attempted self-mutilation and suicide by slicing her skin of her arms."

Issac saw the medical photos of Bella's forearms with dozens upon dozens of deep red horizontal lines where she had cut herself with a straight razor blade.

"Finally," Oswald added, "during one winter day, she found Edward on the arm of another woman and she tried to chase after them and that was when she was hit by a van driven by Tyler Crowly."

Issac looked further into the pages of Bella's file and found the picture of the accident. Bella Swan lay out on the icy pavement in a pool of her own blood with the van's front end crushed inward.

"Good lord," Issac uttered, "I'm surprised that she even survived that."

"Amazingly she did," Oswald conferred, "But she was in a coma for over a year and after she came out she was fully convinced that Edward Cullen was her lover, husband and that he was a vampire. What's more she claims that Edward saved her from the van and that other members of the Cullen family are vampires and the members of the local Indian Triibe, the Quileute's, are werewolves. And that she had fallen for one named Jacob Black, who doesn't exist."

"Could it have been shock from the accident?" Issac asked

"If she woke up a day or two from the accident, then yes, but this was a year after the fact," Oswald pointed out, "The delusion runs deeper in how she's also convinced that she has an infant daughter that she called Reneseme whom she claims is Edward's. The delusions reached a fever point when after she got home from the hospital. She broke into the Cullen home, went to Edward's bedroom and forced herself upon him."

"What happened after that?" Issac inquired.

"The Cullen's pressed charges for breaking and entering as well as sexual assault. However, since it was deemed that she was mentally unfit to stand trial, her father sent her here."

"Any idea where these delusions might have originated?" Issac asked.

"From what her father told us," Oswald scratched his head, "Bella was a very avid fan of vampire romance movies. In her room there were dozens upon dozens of DVDs with a similar plot of a vampire man falling in love with a human woman. So it would seem that's where the seeds of her delusions began. It's also probable that because her parents are divorced that she wanted a more stable family life and so she created this illusion to fulfill that desire."

"So, her prognosis isn't that good, is it?" Issac asked once again looking in on the young girl who continued to stroke the head of the pillow that she was holding.

"Well, we're trying different medications," Oswald said, "We're thinking of also trying out electroshock therapy as well. But that will only be used as a last resort."

"I agree," Issac said closing the file, "Well, let's move onto the next patient."

"Right this way," Oswald led Issac to their next patient leaving behind Bella Swan inside her small room and with her sweet delusions.


End file.
